


It's not gay if we don't kiss

by alicedragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, but this one is just so much better, i had another title in mind, it's not gay if we don't kiss bro, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/pseuds/alicedragons
Summary: In which Edge and Stretch celebrate the New Year in the gayest way possible. (Kissing at midnight is a little overrated anyway.)~Pure Fluff~Happy New Year, everyone!





	It's not gay if we don't kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I owe tically on tumblr for this title. [This gif](https://tically.tumblr.com/post/169186349860/how-gay-is-spicyhoney). Dude. Oh my gosh. Perfect.  
> I think the best way for me to end the year (or start it, rather. I'm a bit late with this) is with some Spicyhoney.  
> Warning: Extreme Fluff.

“heya, edgelord. mind if i join you?”

Edge warily glanced up at Stretch from where he was reclined on the sofa. He pulled himself into a sitting position, gripping onto the couch’s arm to steady himself. “What do you want, Ashtray?” His eyes travelled to the cigarette between Stretch’s fingers, and his sockets narrowed in disgust. “Ugh. Put that thing out.”

Stretch’s expression conveyed nothing beyond mild amusement, which only served to spark the irritation within Edge. “i need a favour,” Stretch said, dropping onto the sofa beside Edge, who regarded him with distaste. He opened his mouth to protest, but Stretch raised his hands in mock surrender. “hey, alright—putting it out.” He smirked as he stubbed the cigarette out on the sofa’s arm. The gesture did little to ease Edge’s annoyance, but his anger was all but forgotten as Stretch slung an arm over his shoulders.

Edge tried not to appear perturbed, but he could feel heat rapidly rising to his cheekbones. Looking away, he quickly snatched up an abandoned glass of champagne from the coffee table, downing it without hesitation. Stretch’s arm was still around his shoulders, and the vague questioning amusement in his features was certainly doing Edge no assistance. “Why would I do you a favour?” Edge muttered, casting his eyes downward and trying to will away his blush. “I… dislike you.”

The sound that came out of Stretch’s mouth was somewhere between a scoff and a snort. When Edge looked up though, he was grinning. “you don’t even know what it is,” he pointed out, cocking his head. His golden eye-lights were sparkling with mischief—at least, Edge was fairly certain it was mischief. He was struggling to focus on Stretch’s face, swaying slightly under his arm. He must have been silent for too long, because hints of laughter began to appear in Stretch’s eyes. “heh… how much have you had to drink, edge?”

Snapping out of his stupor, Edge tugged himself from Stretch’s grip. “That’s none of your damn business, Swapshit. Now just—tell me what you want.”

Stretch looked hesitant, concern mingling with the amusement in his expression. But slowly, his smile returned, and he leaned in slightly to whisper, “i want you to kiss me.”

Despite the buzz of constant chatter, it suddenly felt as if the whole room had gone silent. Edge quickly glanced around to check that no one was watching them, before leaning in to hiss, “You want me to _what?_ ” He stared at Stretch, fingers clutched tightly around the empty glass he’d forgotten to put down.

This time, Stretch really did laugh. He rested a hand on Edge’s femur, and the glass in Edge’s hand threatened to crack under the pressure of his grip. He hurriedly placed it on the table before he could do it anymore damage. He was unable to discern whether it was shock or reluctance, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to remove Stretch’s hand. Seeming to sense this, Stretch smiled, and leaned in to whisper, “yeah, you know—at midnight?”

“I know. But—” Edge swallowed, scrambling for an excuse. Although… if he were to be completely honest with himself, the idea of kissing Stretch really wasn’t utterly deplorable. Perhaps he could do it—just for the sake of the new year. Still, a question itched somewhere in his mind. “… why me?” he asked, softly, one of his hands tugging idly at the drawstrings of Stretch’s hoodie. He glanced around the room at the other monsters. His brother was enraptured in his conversation with Papyrus, and Stretch’s brother seemed thoroughly engaged by whatever Slim was saying. He could even see Sans and Razz shooting each other glances from across the room, though neither seemed quite ready to approach the other yet.

Then it clicked in Edge’s head, and he turned to look at Stretch, his soul slumping. “Oh, I’m… the only option.” He couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his tone, and he noticed the way Stretch’s face fell slightly as he spoke.

“oh—no. i mean, you are, but…” The typical humour had left Stretch’s expression, and he withdrew his hand from Edge’s femur, shaking his head. “sorry, we don’t have to—”

“It’s fine,” Edge interrupted, sharply. “I s’pose you’re my only option s’well.” His head had started spinning, his words slurring slightly. Perhaps that last glass of champagne hadn’t been the wisest of ideas. Still, he no longer held any qualms about kissing this asshole, since it clearly didn’t mean anything. Best to get it over with. “How long ‘til midnight?” he mumbled. It occurred to him that he still had his hands twisted in Stretch’s hoodie—although perhaps it was more out of the need to remain upright now than the need for proximity.

“five minutes.”

Edge hummed his acknowledgement, slumping against Stretch and letting his eyes fall closed. “’kay… wake me up in four minutes ‘n fifty-nine seconds then.” He chuckled to himself, almost unaware of the feeling of Stretch’s arms suddenly wrapping around him. _Almost_ unaware. He smiled a little.

He heard Stretch sigh as he gently pried Edge off him. “alright, edgelord, i think it’s bedtime. come on.”

Edge mumbled incoherently in protest as Stretch hoisted him up from the sofa, half-dragging him across the carpet—presumably in the direction of the stairs. He heard his brother’s voice somewhere to his right. “hey stretch, where’re ya takin’ my bro?”

“i—”

“’s gonna kiss me to sleep,” Edge mumbled, giggling. He wrapped his arms around Stretch’s ribcage, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. “Hmm, take me to bed, Ashtray.”

Edge could vaguely hear the sound of someone snickering, but he couldn’t tell who it was. Somewhere behind him, Red was speaking again, only his words seemed morphed together. He sounded… concerned. “he’ll be fine,” Edge heard Stretch murmuring beside him. “he just needs some sleep… and maybe some painkillers when he wakes up.”

Edge wasn’t sure how much time passed after that, but the next thing he knew he was lying on top of the covers in Papyrus’ bedroom. He knew it was Papyrus’ room, because when he stretched his legs out too far, his feet came into contact with the foot of the racecar bed. He vaguely recalled being partially carried up the stairs, and the pleasant feeling of warm arms around him. But the arms were gone now. Which wasn’t very pleasant.

Edge tried to sit up, but his head was spinning, and a hand pushed against his chest, forcing him to lie back down. “Nn—Stretch?” He blinked his sockets against the darkness, catching a glimpse of hazy golden lights.

“i’m here,” Stretch said, voice quiet.

A flicker of relief ignited in Edge’s chest, and he smiled to himself, humming softly. “Stay. Please.” He reached out a hand, and a moment later, he felt a set of fingers intertwine with his own.

“i’m not going anywhere, don’t worry.”

Edge’s soul blossomed with warmth, and he reached up, clutching onto Stretch’s arm. “… lie with me?” he asked, hesitant even in the midst of his inebriation.

Stretch was silent for a time, and Edge started to wonder if he’d forgotten to say the words out loud, when the covers shifted. Stretch clambered onto the small bed beside him, their hands never parting. The size of the racecar bed made for a bit of a tight fit, but Edge didn’t mind. If anything, he was suddenly grateful for Papyrus’ strange choice of bed; Stretch was pressed right up against him. They were both quiet for a few minutes, the loud chatter and laughter still audible from downstairs. “Don’ you wanna join ‘em for the countdown?” Edge asked at length. Though truthfully, the last thing he wanted right now was for Stretch to leave.

Thankfully, Stretch only released a small laugh, shaking his head. “nah, i’d rather hang out up here with you, edgy.”

Edge silently preened at the nickname. It was certainly a step up from ‘Edgelord’, and the way Stretch had spoken it made him feel… fuzzy. Though in truth, it may just have been the champagne. “’Cause I’m the only option?” he asked, tilting his head to meet Stretch’s gaze.

A smile spread across Stretch’s face, and he lightly pressed his teeth to the top of Edge’s skull. “maybe. but i think i’d still pick this over anything else. doesn’t get much better than cuddling.”

Edge could feel his magic buzzing excitedly, and he buried his head in Stretch’s chest to hide his smile. “Don’t you want to… kiss me?” he asked, quietly, cheekbones burning despite himself.

He felt Stretch’s teeth graze his cervical vertebrae suddenly, and he shuddered. His mouth hovering inches from Edge’s, Stretch whispered, “we can save that for valentine’s day.”

A small sliver of disappointment formed in Edge’s chest, but he couldn’t muster any true disapproval of his situation. It did feel awfully nice having Stretch in his arms. Downstairs, he heard the others beginning the countdown.

Ten… nine… eight…

Almost subconsciously, Edge pressed closer to Stretch, and he felt Stretch’s arms tightening a little around him.

Seven… six… five…

Edge breathed in the sweet scent of honey accompanying every one of Stretch’s gentle breaths. The smell was both heady and relaxing.

Four… three… two…

“happy new year, edge,” Stretch whispered, resting his head against Edge’s shoulder. Edge held him close.

One.

This felt like the right way to start the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of just a thank you fic dedicated to everyone who has read, commented, or left kudos on any of my fics this year. I love you all!


End file.
